This training program is proposed by the Center for Tropical and Emerging Global Diseases (CTEGD) of the University of Georgia (UGA) to develop biomedical investigators in the areas of bioinformatics, biochemistry, genetics, molecular biology, cell biology and immunology related to laboratory and field research on parasitic pathogens, their hosts and their vectors. CTEGD is a multi-disciplinary group of scientists/educators who work productively in these areas and share a unifying concept of the research and education of trainees. The concept is based on a rigorous training that imparts: a broad understanding of the biosciences; in depth training in focused research; and the perspectives to appreciate global aspects of parasitic diseases. ICTEGD is founded on this tenet that biomedical scientists who study these diseases should be accomplished in their discipline and able to understand and relate their research in the greater global context, where their research may have an additional impact. This training grant will draw on the breadth of biomedical science training within the Departments of Cellular Biology, Medical Microbiology and Parasitology, Entomology, Microbiology, and Genetics. Our in-depth research training component will provide opportunities in genetic, bioinformatic, molecular, biochemical, cell biologic and immunologic aspects of parasites or host/parasite relationships with any of the 13 highly qualified, funded, experienced CTEGD faculty members. The research systems available for study include malaria, cryptosporidiosis, cyclosporiasis, American and African trypanosomiasis, leishmaniasis, toxoplasmosis, Ichthyophthirius multifiliis (Ich) of fish, parasitic insects, schistosomiasis, cysticercosis, lymphatic filariasis, and culicine, anopheline and ixodid vectors. Through courses, a seminar series, a journal club, an annual symposium, focused retreats and unique bench and overseas opportunities, trainees will learn about aspects of parasitology outside of their own research focus and research integrity. Funding is requested for 5 years to support 4 predoctoral and 3 post-doctoral trainees per year. Superior trainees will be selected by the CTEGD faculty from a national pool of applicants based on scholastic records, recommendations, standardized testing, prior research experience, and commitment to a scientific career in this field. Our recruitment will pro-actively seek excellent students underrepresented in the biomedical sciences.